Images can be displayed by controllably frustrating total internal reflection (TIR) to switch selected pixels of a multi-pixel display between a reflective state in which light incident on those pixels undergoes TIR, and a non-reflective state in which TIR is frustrated at those pixels. As one example, electrophoresis can be used to controllably frustrate TIR and selectably switch pixels' states in such displays. Electrophoresis is a well known phenomenon whereby an applied electric field moves charged particles, ions or molecules through a medium. An electromagnetic force can be selectively applied to move particles through an electrophoretic medium toward or away from an evanescent wave region to frustrate TIR at selected pixels. This invention increases the range of practical viewing angles for images displayed by frustrated TIR or other reflective display methods.